Pipe joint gaskets including anti-slip segments for preventing the separation of interconnected, telescoping pipes in applications where a fluid such as water for fire mains is held under high pressure are known in the art. Exemplary gaskets are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,697 and 5,464,228 in which a rubber gasket, serving as a fluid seal, includes toothed metal segments spaced uniformly around its inner perimeter. The toothed metal segments bite into the outer surface of the spigot of the inserted pipe and prevent withdrawal of the inserted pipe from a bell end of the other pipe. The metal segments pivot about a retainer bead in the bell end of the other pipe to allow the spigot end to be inserted into the bell end of the other pipe while preventing withdrawal of the inserted pipe under high fluid pressure conditions.
A shortcoming of such gaskets is that during fluid pressurization of the interconnected pipes, the segments may fail to sufficiently engage the spigot end thereby allowing the spigot end to slide out of the gasket and bell end when pressurized. Another shortcoming of such pipes is that during insertion of the spigot end into the bell end, the segments may engage the spigot end to such a degree that the gasket is pushed out of the gasket retaining groove of the bell end and thus out of position. When this occurs the gasket may fail to form a seal between the interconnected pipe. Also, when the gasket is positioned improperly between the interconnected pipes the tolerances required to form a seal increase greatly thus, for example, requiring better alignment of the pipes.